iCan't Believe It!
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: Sam and Carly has been friends for a long time, but one day, suddenly Sam finds out she's completely in love with her friend. Sam doesn't want to tell Carly, but she knows that there's something wrong. What's gonna happen now? FEMMESLASH!
1. iThink I'm In Love

Hey, there! This is my first Cam story so I don't think it's gonna be that good, but anyway if i never start it's never gonna be! ^^

I'm sorry if there's something written wrong, but the thing is: I'm a brazilian so my mother tongue is Portuguese and not English, but I think my grammar is kinda good... If you read it, leave a review! Even if it's just a face or something, I want to know if you like it!

Another thing: it's a femmeslash! Contains girl-girl love, don't like, don't read!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own iCarly or its characteres (but I will! Belive me! At Least Sam and Specencer will be mine someday!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sammy?? Are you awake??

I heard her voice and wondered if i were still dreaming. Well, it's just like a dream.. hm... I can even feel her hands in my arms and her breath near my face and...

- C'mon Samantha Pucket! Wake up!! - Someone was shaking me... I wouldn't say that this is a nice way to wake, but only the fact of who was doing that made me feel OK. I knew it was her before I had the time to open my eyes.

- Morning, Carls... - I said with my eyes still closed with a sleppy voice.

- Morning.. Maan.. you sleep just like a rock!! I even thought you were dead or something! - She was saying this in a very happy way, but I wasn't paying attention to her... I mean, at least not to her words... God, she's so pretty! How could I take so many time to realize that?

[FLASHBACK ON]

_- Ok..so...Do I look good?? - She asked once more._

_- How many times you'll ask me this? I just said you look... - I passed my eyes through her again. Her dark hair was wonderful down like that... her chocolate-brown eyes were looking a bit insecure, but it didn't matter.. and her body... OMG, her body! I have no words to describe it! Just perfect!! What I was gonna say, anyway?_

_- Sam? - She seemed a little worried - Are you paying attention?_

_- What? Ahm.. I'm sorry.. - I said a bit confused - What were you saying?_

_- Do you think he'll kiss me? - Boy, for this one I wasn't prepared_

_- Well, I dunno.. - She looked disapointed - Maybe.. Probably! I mean, who would NOT kiss you? - Tell me I didn't say that! Why in hell would I say something like that? Am I blushing?! Ok, this is not normal, what's going on here?!_

_- Really? Do you think so? - Phew, she didn't notice, I'm safe... for now.. She started walking in circles... this is driving me crazy! She's so nervous about this date.. I don't like that guy.. he's just a stupid jerk.. What does she see on him?_

_- Hey, Sam, are you Ok? Today you're acting so weird! _

_- I'm..eh...just hungry! - It wasn't a complete lie_

_- Again? Don't you ever stop eating? - She asked, not really surprised, I'd say. I heard the the bell.. someone at the door... _

_- The d.... - I started_

_- Oh, My God!! He's here!! Do I look good? Be true! - She was almost fainting._

_- Hm.. I think you are just gorgeous... really! - I said sincerely._

_- Thanks!! Wish me luck! - She runned to me, kissed me on the cheek and then she was gone._

_- Good luck, Carls... - She wasn't even there anymore, but it didn't matter, because I was realizing one thing about myself... Me.. Samantha Pucket... Gay?! Makes sense... OMG, I'm gay!! And OMG again, I think I'm in love with my best friend!! I can't belive it!_

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Yeah... this was a month ago... Since that day I can't stop thinking about Carly all the time... She just doesn't get out of my mind! She's so sweet and patient with everyone... I mean, I like to think about Carly, it doesn't upset me, but I'd like to think about other stuff too.. such as how to annoy my teachers a little bit more and all those other important things.

Anyway, I'm glad it's Carly's amazing picture inside my head and not someone's else... like Nevel, or worse: Freddie!

Oh, no! I can't belive I'm not staring at Carly without saying a word AGAIN! Shit... I think I actually am... And I have just waken up!

- Sam, are you sure that you're not sick or anything? I mean, you've been so quiet these days. What's on your mind? - She asked a little worried.

- If I told you, I guess you wouldn't like it. - I tried to smile. And Failed.

- Oh, c'mon! We're best friends! You can tell me everything! - Great, we're just best friends!

The door opened and I swear I didn't imagine who would visit the Shay's at that time. Carly turned around. Did I metion how cute she get when she does that?

- Hey, Freddie... - She said a bit bored. What in hell is he doing here at 8 am? Today is Saturday!

- Hi, Carly! Sam... - Stay cool, Sam. Don't blow your top! Don't hit him!!

- Hey, big-headed guy! - I said, trying to be as sympathetic as possible... at least in front of her.

- Wow, Sam! I'm really shocked! You've not been getting very angry at me because I said 'hi' to you since the start of last week! - I can't belive it! He's causing me! I'll kill him when I have the chance!

- Yeah, Fredweirdo, I can keep my cool when I want to! - I said calmly.

- So why don't you keep your cool, particurlary with me, always? - He asked. This boy definitely wants to die!

- Because I don't want to, duh! - I didn't want to be rude, but he forced me.

- Ok, I'm sorry!! - He said taking a step back. - so, what do you have been planning to do tonight?

- A Girl's Night in my house! - Carly said quickly.

- Again?! - He asked. I looked to Carls a bit confused, but she went on.

- Yeah... Freddie, we really love you - I raised my eyebrows... we? - but we need some girl's time, got it? - She looked at me and I nod.

- You know, to do girl's stuff... even Spencer will have to get out of the house! - I laughed - Anyway, not even if you dress like a girl we'll invite you!

- No problems - He said. He seemed to be really upset. Score! - I'll go fencing with Spencer then...

- Great for you, shorty! You can go now! - I was serious, maybe it'd make him go faster. And.. it worked! It always does.

- Bye! - He almost runned out. You can say it! I'm the best!

When he left, I asked Carly:

- Why did you do that?

- Because I'm too tired of boys at the moment! I can't even look at them! - She said sitting on the couch.

- I wouldn't say that Fred is a bo.. - I started.

- Sam, I'm not kidding! - She said. Ok, maybe today she's not that patient...

- Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... So, what time do I come back to your house? - I tried to change the subject.

- Ah, just go to your house, get clean clothes and get back. And I'm sorry if I'm being rude with you... It must be my PMS.

- Don't worry! With you I have all the patience of the world - I smiled. That was true. Her smile is sooo perfect! - Stop thinking those things, girl! - I told myself... Oops... I think I said it out loud.

- What did you say?? - I think I got her confused now. Holy shit! Again!

- Never mind... it's just.. ahm.. nothing, really! - I was so emabarrassed. And now we go again! It's like a superpower! I think this word and I start blushing. Great! I really deserve it!

- There's something wrong and you don't wanna tell me! But you will, tonight! I'll force you if I need! - I just can't say yes. - But you won't make me, right? - Sorry! I can't! I can't! I can't! Don't look me like this!!

- Ok... - nice shot blondie! You are in big trouble now!

- You promise? - Please, don't ask me this! - Pleeeease?

- Aaah, this is not fair! I just can't say 'no' to this face! Ok...- OMFG! I just can't belive it! She controls me!! Aaah!!! I hope I die before the night comes, or I'll have to lie.

- Good!! Now, I'm gonna take a shower - DO NOT IMAGINE IT, SAMANTHA! CONTROL YOURSELF, GIRL! - then I ask Spencer to drive you home and everything...

- I'll have to cook something to my mom too. Or she'll blame the cat, like she usually does. - I rolled eyes, comparing with my mom, I'm kinda normal!

- I'll be right back. - She said going upstairs.

I heard the sound of the shower, sat on the couch and tried to relax, but it's just IMPOSSIBLE to relax when you're thinking the things I was thinking. I closed my eyes and waited. I got so concentrated on Carly's image that I didn't hear when she arrived and sat by my side. I only noticed her when I felt her head in my arm. I opened my eyes slowly and took a look at the girl. Her eyes were closed but I don't think she was really sleeping.

I was a bit (more) confused about what was going on, but I didn't really cared. I just stayed there, admiring her face, and probably thinking how much I'd like to be a guy now. If I were a boy, I'd already have kissed her! Life is so unfair with me! At least at that time it was. I'll probably be just her "best firiend forever" forever! I can't risk her friendship for anything in this world, so I'll never tell her about how I feel about her.

She opened her eyes and asked me:

- Hey, there you are! Staring at me again! - She laughed.

- Do I do this a lot? - I asked.

- You can bet you do!! - She smiled - so, I called Spencer and he said he would take care of everything. He'll bring your clothes and take some food to your mother. You can stay here the whole day if you want to!

- Thanks! That's why I love you so muuuch! - I kissed her on the cheek. Well, it wasn't a lie!

- Oh... that was so sweet! I love you too! - She smiled again. Too bad it's not the same kind of love, anyway.

- So, what are we gonna do today? Nothing with the Buttons Monkey, I hope!

- With who?? - I hope she doesn't get angry!

- Fredweiro...

- Aaaah... Nice one! - She started laughing again. Man, she's so unpredictable when she's on PMS!

- So...lets eat something? Or let me eat something, this one is better! I'm just starving!!!

- When you're not? - she went to the kitchen. And she was still laughing!! Wonderful!

After my second breakfast we went to the park to walk a little. We had ice cream, and then I ate a hot-dog and after that some popcorn and a Coke. Anyway, we didn't have lunch, so it's fine.

I was starting to get nervous... The night was coming! What I was gonna tell Carly?

OMG!

We arrived at her house. Spencer had left my stuff on Carly's bed. I always liked our Girl's Nights 'cause I could spend the whole night playing with her and all those Girl's things... but tonight... Oh, no! I can't belive it! It's already toNIGHT! Ok, Samantha! Calm down!! You can do it! You can! No, you can't! Oh, Shit!


	2. iDon't Wanna Talk About It

"Sam! Come over here right now!" My head hurts, and she's screaming! "I'm serious! NOW!"

"Coming! Coming!" It didn't sound very polite. But what else could I say, anyway...

I came from kitchen with a bowl full of ham... Maaan, I'll teel you! I love ham almost more than I love Carly! No...or... hm, too difficult to know!

"Sam, I've just figured it out! You're in love!!" She said happily "That's it, right??"

"What?! Are you crazy??" I started, but then I thought, she had the right to know that her best friend is in love, she just CANNOT, in full form, know with who. I sighed "Ok, ok.. You're so completely right!"

"Aaah!! Tell me about it!!" She yelled. My head will explode at any second.

"Ahm... Carly... I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" I tried.

"NO WAY! You'll tell me everything!" I love when she talks like a bossy person!

"It's just that I don't wanna tell the name...If you're ok with that..." Please, say you want to talk about something else.

"WOOW! Sam Puckett ashamed? This is a new one!" She teased. "Who is it? Freddie??"

"Stop with that! I rather die instead of... ugh!! I can't even think about it!" I made a disgusted face.

"Okaaay! So, tell me something about him!" Wrong, about HER... actually about you!

"Let's see... is someone very kind, cute, patient, likes lots of thing that I do too..." I could never let Carly discover that it was her.

"Oh, my God! Is he gay? Hahahahaha!!" She started laughing. Yeah, she's having a good time tonight! "I mean, with all these things.. you know... haha... Why you're not laughing?"

"Never mind... Finished?" I asked. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me.

"Hm, I'm sorry... I just found it a little weird! I mean... You've never shown any interest on guys and everything... I'm not saying that I thought you were a lesbo or anything...eventough sometimes I thought...Hahaha" Why I'm not surprised?

"Sooo... now that I already know what's the 'problem', tell me, is he handsome?" She asked me.

"For me the most on the whole world!" Carly is handsome? It sounds so strange!

"Well, I'll take a shower, you're comin'?" She asked.

"What? Take shower? With you? You mean, together?" Sam, you little perv!!

"Not at all!" She laughed but couldn't help blushing a bit "I'll go first and then you can go!"

"Ok.. sorry!" I was so embarrassed!!

"That's fine... doesn't matter, really!" She saw how red I was...Crap! My face was burning!

She went upstairs. I heard the shower once again... She's so hygienic... Hahahaha... You know... if she really 'sometimes' thought I was a lesbo, and although was my best friend, maybe she wouldn't care if I fell in love with her...and wouldn't be so surprised at all... should I tell her or not? That's the question...

"SAAAAAMMMM!!!!! HELPPPPPPP!!!!" This scream exploded my head and made me feel really worried! Maybe a rapist is over there! I better take something with me! This... remote control will be great! I can kill someone with it!

"Coming, Carls!!" I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, Carly was on her towel, upon the toilet screaming and pointing at a 'huge ugly cockroach' or something like that. I started laughing, I just couldn't stop it! It was a funny thing to see! I'm so sorry! "Are you afraid of... this?!"

"Be careful! It's gonna eat you!!" she warned me "Just kill it!! Please!!"

"Ok, I'll do it! I'm sorry little ugly thing! But you're annoying my friend!" After I said it I just smashed it. Carly screamed again and jumped on me.

"Thank you!!! You saved my life!! Cockroaches totaly scare me!" As she was saying this, her towel felt down, but she ignored it. She just kept hugging me! It wasn't bad at all... she was naked, hugging me... sounds good... actually sounds really good....but it wasn't! I was fighting hard to don't move my hands from her waist. I was just hugging back, so she would find it really weird if I put my silly hand in other places... Yeah, Sam, you're just a stupid little perv!

"You can let me go... you know... if you want to..." I said. It was getting pretty harder than before.

"I'm... sorry!" This time she was the one red and not me! We had some progress in that situation. "Can you just stay here with me... just in case..."

"Another 'monster' comes to 'eat' you? Hahahahahaha"

"Yes, that's it!" She said.

"Ok, then... I'll sit here and wait" I said sitting down.

"Thank you!" She went to the shower.

Don't look! She'll notice it! Just don't! Hm... Just a little? NO! And here I am.. discussing with myself... again! I really didn't want to look, but I couldn't! I had to!! I turned my head just a tiny little bit and... Wow! Her white skin is sooo...

"Sam?" Oh, no! She saw it!! "I was wondering... We have already seen each other naked lots of times..." That was BEFORE I fell in love with you, dear... "and we're friends...." What does she want to say with all this? "so there's no problem if we take a shower together... I mean, we both are girls and everything...if you wanna come..."

"Hm... I... Ok!" What the hell are you saying? You are going to grab something you can't if go there! "one second." I took off my clothes and tried not to mess her bathroom. "So, here I am..."

"Yeah, there you are!" She said a little.. I don't know...

"Yeah, I know!" Hell! There's not steam here! I just won't make it! She'll notice!

"Me too..." She laughed. Don't look!

"See... the water is cold... can't you change the temperature?" I asked. Please say you can!

"Of course!"

We satyed in silence, just taking our showers, which is a bad thing... Not that I thought we would do something else, but it was so silent!

After that, we put our pj's and went to the her room. We were just talking about normal things...as we normally do... falling in love with your best friend sucks...

"And that's all that happened!" She finished telling me her last date... it was just terrible to hear about it! This guy tried to kiss her! Just like all the guys that go with her on a date... Crap, again!

"I really don't underestand how you handle this stupid monkeys!" I said, trying to sound innocent.

"You know... you'll never find The One if you don't try..." She said " Next time, I'll try to date someone better than them" I laughed

"And who are you thinking about?" I'd love to hit him Monday at school for 'no-reason'

"Hahahah! I was thinking about you..." I raised my eyebrows. "I mean... You are better than those stupid guys.. that's what I was trying to say! Don't look at me with this face!" I suddenly underestood and laughed... actually I faked a laugh... I thought she was serious!

"Let's eat somehting? I'm starving!" I said. It was a 'fake hunger' anyway... for the first time I wasn't hungry. Just to look normal.

"You're always starving" Wrong! "Let's go downstairs..."

"Hey... I was just wondering... you won't tell the dork anything, right?"

"Shut up! Of course not!" She said and I felt a little better.

I mean, that stupid shorty would tease me forever! And worse, if he paid attention he'd easily discover about my 'forbitten-secret-weird-feelings' for Carly.

"Hey, why you didn't want to tell me, in first place?" She asked me.

"I don't really know... It was a bit confused for me yet" I tried to explain.

"Was? It's not anymore?" Sha smiled.

"Not at all!" Half-true.

"I'm a genious! I helped!" Wrong, you're the problem yourself!

"What did you do?" I looked and waited. She thought a little.

"I don't really know, but who cares?" She openned the refrigerator.

"I do!" I sat on the chair and waited.

"Want ham?" She laughed again.

"Of course, dear!" Oops.. the 'dear' thing... I can't belive I said it out loud!

"What else do you want, then, honey?" Phew! She thinks I'm kidding!

"I'd like a kiss... and then... you can choose! Hahahaha" Did I go too far?

"Ok, sweethart!" She came and locked lips with me. And then started laughing

"I was so sure you would do this face! Hahahaha!" I was just shocked!

"What in hell were you thinking?!" I said laughing too. The girl of my dreams had just gave me an 'almost-kiss'

"I don't know... I just wanted to do it and see your face!" So mean girl!!

"And what about the rest?" I grabbed her waist. Now SHE was shocked. I started laughing. "Got you!"

"Nah! for a second I thought you were serious!" She gave bread and ham. Now my hunger was back!!

I ate a lot of bread with ham. I was just taking a look at the kitchen and for the first time I saw... a bottle of Scotch there! Wow! My mom never lets me try it! Sh! Shut up, Sam! Carly'll never let you drink it! Anyway, one day I'll drink it! Muahahaha. See? My evil laugh!! Amazing, right?

"Let's back upstairs!" Carly said pulling my hand.

When we were there, she said in a very bossy way:

"Go brush you teeth!"

"Yes, mommy!" I wonder if she's so bossy like that when she's... Shit... why can't I think one decent thing?

I finished and backed to her room. She was already lying in her bed, writing something.

"What's that?" I asked. Not that I didn't know. It was a journal for sure!

"Nothing important! Really!" She hidden it.

"Oh, let me take a look!!" I asked with a curious face.

"No way!" She put it under her pillow and said "You can't take it from here. I'm serious! I'll kill you if you do."

"Okay... got it!" Gee... she scared me now "So... I was wondering... what do you think about that stupid homework of Social Study?"

"Are YOU worried about ou homework? It's really the end of the world!" I kept my serious face.

"So, I was kinda sleeping when Mrs. Bannet was explainig" I said.

"She gave us a theme to write about" Carly simply said.  
"Which is...?" I was trying hard to be a nice student/person because of Carly.

"I don't really know... I'll ask Fred tomorrow, ok?" She yawned.

"Is he in our group??" Shit!

"Yep.." She closed her eyes. "Now... good night..."

"Night, Carls..." She was already sleeping... Yeah! I survived tonight! You're the best, Sam!

I really tried to sleep, but was impossible. Because there was an angel sleeping by my side. It's not my fault. Not this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, guys!

Thanks for the reviews, they made me really happy! So, here's the second chapter

Again, I'm sorry if there's something really wrong, but I'm doing my best... And changed the "-"s for the "s as Aly(can I call you like that? xD) told me to do...

I hope you like it! ^^

Tah-chan' yellow lily


	3. iGotta Talk To You

"Heey... I don't wanna wake up!" I said when she touched my arm.

"Oh, really?" Carly asked ironically.

"Well, yeah..." I answered. My eyes were still closed, but I could fell when she rested by my side, lying her head on my pillow. "How did you sleep?"

"I had a wonderful night! You?" Haha I has a wonderful night eventhough I just slept a few hours...

"It was fine..." I said yawning. I finally opened my eyes and saw her looking me in the eyes. What a perfect way to start the day.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I looked at her a bit confused "It's Sunday!" She informed

smiling. Her smile is so perfect! So white and.. perfect?

"I don't know, maybe we can hang out and try to find something interesting to do" I suddenly wanted to talk to someone that wasn't there. "Maybe we should call Freddie" She gave a suspicious look "You know, or he'll get crazy... and you know he's already weird!" She was serious but after a gave her a you-know-that-was-funny look she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right... but I didn't know you cared about him.." She smiled.

"Actually I don't, but you do, so..." Oh, no! I blushed again!

"Oh, that was just sweet!" She jumped on me. She's doing this a thousand times these days! It's starting to get harder to control my fucking hormones.

"You can let me go now... if you want to.." Don't! Say you love me and kiss me! And then, tell me that we're gonna be together forever and...

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said. Crap, that made me wake up from my daydream.

"Fine. I'll goo to the weirdo's place and pull him back with me" I said quietly.

"Don't you want me to go with you?"

"Not at all, there's no need, I can handle it!" Did I say this too fast? I think so. I smiled nervously and she gave me a distrustful look "Really!" You can't lie to her... duh!

"Okay, then..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to do what I was about to do, but if I didn't tell anyone I'd go crazy before I turn 15, which would happen in two weeeks. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but he was the only one I expected to 'help' me. I didn't have many friends at all.

I knocked the door and instantly opened. He's really strange. I still wasn't sure about what I was gonna do or say but Freddie's big head was already in front of me. He had a curious expression.

"Good morning, Fred!" Be nice to him!!

"Good moning... Sam... Where's Carly?" He was kinda...scared, let's say...

"Don't worry, she's fine." I took a deep breath "Do you mind if I come in for a while? I gotta talk to you." Sincerely, I just wanted to run away from that situation, but I think I rather don't go crazy.

"About?" Stupid curious little boy...

"Just let me in, Fredweirdo!"" I said calmily already going into his house.

"Okay, okay... you can come in..." he looked a bit insecure about why I was there "So, what do you wanna say? Is it about Carly? Is she ok?" Now you're worried...

"Kind of, but she's just fine... I didn't kill her or anything bad... " I'd never do. "So.. hm.. let's see... Oh, this is so weird!!"

"Before you start, can I ask you one thing?" He wasn't sure if he should say that.

"Yes.. what is it?" I sighed.

"Hm... Actually, forget it..." He sighed now "If I ask you and you get angry you'll break my arm or another important part of my body for sure..." His expression was just... I don't really know...

"I'll break your arm if you DON'T! Now I'm curious!" A hundred percent true. I really wanted to know.

"Fine, but if you don't like it, please don't h.." He started

"I won't hit, bit, hurt or break any part of your body. Don't worry." At least I hope I won't.

"Deal! I was gonna ask if you knew that people at school have been aksing me if you're into girls... especially Carly..." He took some steps back.

"What?!" Was is THAT obvious?

_[Poor Sam!! Hahaha! So innocent!]_

"No, I didn't know this" I told him.

"Hm.. Ok...And, Are you?" So predictable... At that point I was sure of what I SHOULD do: lie. But I was tired of hiding it from everyone. And Freddie wouldn't DARE to tell anyone.

"Well... Yes." I said simply wondering what would be his reaction.

After a few seconds, he yelled:

"LIAR! I knew you'd lie! Hahahaha!" I raised my eyebrows. "Did you actually thought I'd belive you?"

"Actually, yes" I can't belive this scene is really happening.

"So.. what you mean is that you are... OMG! ARE YOU GAY?!" He was staring at me.

"That's what I just said! It's all true!" My patience was almost over.

"OMG again! Does Carly know it?!"

"Of course not! And **I** am the one who's telling her. And if you dare to tell her before I do, I swear I'll not only break your arm, but all of your other bones!"

"I got it. I won't open my mouth."

This was really strange. I felt so good now. I wasn't even worried. My will was to jump around his house singing and belive me, I thought seriously of doing that.

_[I just imagined the scene.. it would be just funny]_

Knock, knock.

I looked at him. He was completely out of range. I went to the door and opened it.

"Freddie?? Are you okay??" Carly came in with a worried face. She saw him in the middle of the room, lost in his thoughts. "What did you do to him?" She asked me.

"Hey, Cupcake, don't worry! He's fine!" I said laughing... or almost that.

"Hi, Carly!" He smiled.

"Hi... Are you **really** ok?"

"I think so..."

"I told you I wouldn't kill him!" I laughed.

"Why did you take so long?! She asked.

"She was just telling me one thing.."

"Oh, really? What?"

"Nothing! Never mind!" I didn't want to tell her that in front of him.

"C'moooon!! I wanna know!!" Don't do this sick puppy face to me!

"Yeah, Sam! Tell her!" I looked at him with a 'Fredward-you-are-dead" look and he got pale.

"You won..." I thought a bit "Don't be shocked...but I'm gay!" Freddie raised his eyebrows. Did he belive even for a second that I was gonna do a love declaration there?

"Hm" Is that all? I'm depressed...

"I mean.. I'm serious.. not kidding.."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Not at all?"

"Not at all."

"You mean you"

"Yes, I mean I'm into girls an not guys" I interrupted her.

"Wow!" So little words. ¬¬'

"Are you scared, shocked, disgusted...?" I was sure she wasn't but just in case.

"No... I told you that sometimes I thought you were, but I really didn't expect it to be true... I'm just surprised." She said with a long sigh. There are so many sighs in this chapter...

"Still best friends?" I asked just to check

"I think so... Unless you don't want to anymore" She rolled her eyes. So did I.

"So, let's go after some food?" I asked gently.

"Do you think about things that are not food?"

"Of course! I think about girls too!" I laughed blushing.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" She started laughing too.

"Let's go, then? C'mon Freddie!" I was so happy that I suddenly wanted to call him 'Freddie'.

"Let's..." He was a bit shocked, and that made me feel suddenly happier than before. I guess suddenly I started to like the word 'suddenly'! Hahaha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Freddie said.

"Nope." I answered.

"I'll ask, then. Why are you acting nicely with me?"

"I said you couldn't ask, but I'm in a good mood. Because eventhough I don't care about you feelings, Carly does" Score! He thought he'd embarass me!

"She's so sweet, don't you think?" Carly asked and I opened a huge smile.

"Oh, yes..." He told her ironically.

"You know what, you're starting to annoy me!" I said "Stop it or I'll kick your ass!"

"Calm down, you both!" Carly said "Hey, Sam... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Cupcake." Freddie was starting to get angry...

"Why you say 'nope' to me and 'of course, cupcake' to her?" He asked

"That's obvius, right? She is my best friend and I love her and you... well, you're our camera guy and I just don't hate you." I lauhged "You're a lucky boy! Normally I DO hate people."

"Stop! You two! Again!" Carly is so pretty when she's angry!! "Back to my question, did you see that girl on the other sidewalk? She was really pretty!"

"Huh?" I had to think a little bit. I'm too slow today. "Aaah... yes, I did." I remembered vaguely that a pretty red-haired girl had caught my attention some minutes ago.

"Did you like her?" These questions are scaring me. I thought.

"These questions are scaring me!" That's what I said.

"Why?" She blushed.

"Are you looking at all the girls in the street?" I _suddenly _(hahaha) realized that.

"Well, I-I... Not all of them" I followed her eyes. And she was looking to another girl across the street.

"Oh, yes you are!" I started laughing out loud

"Yes, I am.. Happy?"

"Yes, very!" She was getting gay! Yay!

"Why am I here?" Freddie asked to himself.

"Because you don't have any other decent friends!" I teased.

"Carly is decent, you aren't!" He exclaimed (OMG, this word exist?).

"Heeey... of course Sam is decent!" Carly you are my hero!!

"Ok, I give up! I'm going home!" He turned around and walked back. Yay, again!

"Yeaah, go home like a stupid spoiled kid!!" I yelled, but he ignored it.

"Give him a break, Sam!" Carly told me.

"Just because **you** are asking!" I blushed. We finally arrived at the Taco's Place. I liked the name... I mean, it's so... taco!

"Let's go in?" She asked.

"Sure!!" I ran and got a table for two. Hihihi! Only two! I'm so stupid today! "Food!!"

I knew she was looking at me and smiling. Now I wanted to jump NACKED aroung Freddie's house singing! Haaaa... This was a great start of week!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah.. it's not too big, but it's nice.. at least i think it is =]

anyway, i'll try to update weekly but if i can't it's not my fault! school sucks!!

anyway 2, i'm writing a oneshot and it's kinda funny but i haven't finished it yet... i'll see if i can post it here this weekend, but i don't think so...

hope you like it!

and if it's not too much, leave me a review!

see you!


	4. iGuess I'm Dreaming!

"Samantha! Wake up!" The teacher said... She hates me! I looked at Carly and she said

"I tried to warn you, sorry.." I nodded and stared at Mrs Bannet. She was saying some shit about our next homework. And I didn't even start the first one.

The bell rang.

"Next class I'll finish the explanation. Bye" She went out of the room. So did we, it was the best part of the day now: Lunch Time!!

"I hate Mondays, I hate teachers, I hate school!" I was complaining. Carly as usual was just laughing at my comments.

"Don't worry" She said "We only have to come to school for a few more years and then it's over!"

"Years.. you say like it's not too much!"

"Well, it is a lot of time, but we're gonna make it!" She smiled. Her smile makes me feel so comfortable.

"Ladies... or should I say" Freddie started.. he always does this stupid joke.

"Dork, I'm not in my best mood today! Don't upset me!" I said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay... so, how was your afternoon yesterday?" He asked.

"It was really nice... We had a competition.. who could eat more tacos and of course Sam won it, so I had to pay for all of them..."

"How many did you eat?"

"Something between 14 and 18..." I said simply.

"And you didn't puke?" Poor Dork, so innocent! My stomach is iron made!

"Not at all..."

"You are not human!" Normally if he used this tone with me I'd slap him, but since Carly is resting her head on my shoulder I'll just ignore it.

"I'll take this as a compliment" He stared at me with confused eyes. "Really..."

"So, Sam, will you come to my house today?" Carly moved her head a bit. Just enough to look at my face.

"I don't even know why you bother to ask, Cupcake! I almost live in your house!" And as mom went somewhere with her new rich boyfriend I didn't expect to go home so early.

"You're right" She stretched and then kept eating. "Why are those girls looking at us like that?" Carly pointed at a few girls in the other table.

"Probably cause they think I'm..gay..."

"So what?" I sighed

"Not everyone is like you. Maybe you shouldn't be so close to me... or they will think the same about you."

"I don't care! It's not of their business! And I'm your best friend! I'll be with you always, don't matter what people think or say." Now I got emotional. My eyes were filled with tears and she hugged me "Don't worry, Sam...I'm here..." I can't believe it! I'm crying at school! This just can't happen!

"Thanks. Carls..." She didn't let go of me. So I gave up and hugged back.

"Hey, what do you think about getting out of school now? We can runaway and go to my house..." No! Carly Shay inviting me to skip classes! This is an odd thing!! How wonderful!

"I'm in!" I said standing up drying the tears of my face. "Let's go!"

We ran as fast as we could. When we got in the wall we stopped a bit to take a breath. We had to jump, of course… I was already used to but Carly wasn't… I had to help her and Teddie almost caught us. Once we were out of school we could relax. We were calmly walking to her house when my cell started screaming. I mean, literally! I took a look and saw that two people texted me. The first one was from Freddie.

"_what the hell are you both thinking??_

_skipping classes is so wrong! Carly should know!_

_you're just crazy! hope no one sees you…_

_I'll meet you at Carly's after school"_

The second on was from an unknown number. I opened it and read fastly, then I showed it to Carls.

"_i bet u r somewhere kissing carly!_

_u're luck nobody told the principal that u runned away_

_u'd be in big trouble…"_

"I can't believe someone wrote this to you! It's so mean!" Carly said. I didn't want to cry in front of her again. But I didn't even had to. She knew me so well that she could see how sad I was. "And it's not fair! And there's no reason! We're just friends!" Her words were hurting me badly. I started crying again.

"Y-you don't ha-have to stay with me… I-I can handle it b-by myself!" I said while sobbing.

"Don't worry, we'll show them! They'll have a reason to talk about!!" The next thing I noticed was her soft skin around my neck and then her lips touching gently mine. My head started to scream nonsense words.

I kissed her back. I was trying to act like I wasn't that amazed, but I failed. Her tongue was playing with mine. My temperature was just increasing and I felt something weird between my legs. That was the best kiss ever!! My heart was beating faster and faster and I really thought that I was gonna have a heart attack. Breath! Breath! AAAAHHHH!

"Now they can talk about us!" She said suddenly stopping the kiss…crap!

"Carly! What the hell just happened?!" I asked confused

"I kissed you… I suppose…" She said with strange voice. She was all red. I guess I'm dreaming! She kissed me! A complete kiss! With tongues and everything! WOW!

"Until this part I got… but… why?!" I really didn't understand that part. Why in hell a straight girl kisses her best friend, which in this case was a girl??

"I really don't know… I just wanted to…" She said, rolling her eyes and relaxing her arms. "I mean, now those mean girls at school will talk about thing that really happened… right?"

"God! You're crazy, Cupcake!"

"Oh, don't talk like this… it sounds like you didn't enjoy the kiss…" Oh, believe me I did!!

"No, no, what I mean is that you don't have to do this! People saying bad stuff on our back doesn't feel nice at all…" I said

"Whatever! I won't leave you.. ever! They want to talk about you, they'll have to talk about both of us!!"

I was just staring at her with confusion in my eyes. "So… I think I didn't get it…yet"

"I have just decided that from now on, at school, I'm your girlfriend!" She said like it was too obvious. "Duh!"

"Hm… I think you've been spending too much time with me and is getting some kind of Pucket-craziness…" I laughed at my own joke. "Seriously, it won't make any difference! Just that people will say bad things about you too!"

"I'm glad you agree with me!" She held my hand and started walking. This can't be going on! Or I'm dreaming or she's just crazier than I thought. I like best the second one "Sam… can I ask you one thing?" she said after a few minutes.

"You ALWAYS can ask me questions, Cupcake…" I wasn't sure but I thought it would be an embarrassing one, anyway…

"Why did you kiss me back?" Would she notice if I ignored her question??

"I.. hm…" Tell her the truth! Or at least half-true! "Because I wanted to…"

"Ah, of course" Silence, "How did you like it?"

"What?!" I know I'm blushing, why am I always blushing?

"I asked if you liked it or not" Carly said simply.

"Heeey… do I really have to answer? You'd kill me!"

"So I suppose you didn't like it" She looked at me with confusion "But it doesn't make any sense!"

"No, no, no, no!! I liked it! A lot!" She smiled at me "Really! You are..hm.. a great kisser…" I smiled. I was so sure I was like Freddie that time I told his date he didn't like to take showers: completely red and embarrassed.

"Nice!" She said smiling triumphantly (wooow…big word!)

When we arrived at her house, Spencer was sleeping in the couch. I think he was having the same kind of dreams I have with Carly, cause he was moving and making weird noises.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Carly asked me laughing

"I can imagine… probably something about naked people and"

"AAAAAHHHH!!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" I think we woke him… "Oh, you're back… Hi, Carly. Hi, Sam

"Hey" I said "So, what were you dreaming about?"

"About those toys… those with lots of colors…"

"You mean, LEGOs?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, those… they were destroying my sculptures!! They wanted to take with them to the Lego's world!" Okay, he was telling the truth…

"Hm… so… we have to go upstairs and.." Carls started.

"Brush our teeth!" I completed and started running upstairs.

"Yeah, you know, teeth health!!" She yelled as she followed me.

"Teeth health?" I asked "Never heard about it!"

"I imagined… So, what do you want to do until Freddie gets here?" I took a look at the clock. We had one hour and a half until the dork arrived.

"I really don't know" Oh, yeah, you do!

"Don't have any ideas either…" She said staring at… my breasts?! Oo

CARLY'S POV

Oh, no! She noticed me! Just look somewhere else! The floor will be great! "So, let's stay here staring at each other"

"Breasts!" Sam said smiling.

"Sam!! Don't talk like that! And stop looking at me like that!" I crossed my arms. "Outside school we're friends!"

"Are you sure you wanna be only friends?" She asked with a smirk. Oh, no! She's getting closer… too closer!! "Wow… my impression or you're.. I don't know.. blushing?" Got me! Her face is really close to mine. If I moved just a little bit… No! You are NOT gay, Carly! She is, but you are not!

"Sam, do you mind to open the window? It's kinda hot here!" She suddenly changed here expression. Before, she had an expression of a kid that has a lot of candy in front of her and just couldn't have it… it was a sweet expression… But now, she was just looking at the window with a depressed face.

"Sure, Cupcake" She opened the window and sat far away from me.

We stayed in silence. My thought were running. A part of my head wanted to understand why I wanted to kiss her in the middle of the street. I mean, normally girls don't have urge to kiss other girls, but I couldn't stop… actually I think I've always been curious to know how it feels to kiss a girl, but that was different… I didn't want to see how it was to kiss a girl. I wanted to kiss Sam. Because she was Sam. In the other hand, my other part was screaming to be as far as possible from Sam. First, because of those new weird feeling and then 'cause she seemed to have enjoyed the kiss as much as I did. I closed my eyes and remembered it. The moment your lips touched hers was like there was just you both in the world. She hesitated a bit before corresponding, and really worried you… was something like 'and if she doesn't want to kiss me and it ruins everything between us'. But the moment she kissed back you knew she was doing what she wanted to.

You could even feel her heart beating a little faster. Then she rested her hand on your waist and you felt you had to stop it or you both would go crazy there. When I opened my eyes she was looking at me. Automatically she blushed and tried to say something with sense, but all I could understand was "iashust lokithu".

We just stayed looking at each other for some minutes until Sam clean her throat. I raised my eyebrows and waited. She said

"So, I think Freddie is downstairs… what should we tell him?"

"About?" I was pretending to be innocent.

"About what happened today.. you know… everything.." She wasn't feeling comfortable, but neither I was.

"Aah.. I think we should tell him, or he'll be too confused when he sees us acting like dates…" Remember to breath!!

"Okay.. you tell him, and I watch the scene, sitting right here" She said. I smiled to her and she smiled to me. She is with a dreamy face again! I'd pay to know what's on her mind.

"Hey, ladies!" Freddie came into the room. "Or should…"

"If you start with that stupid joke, I'll hit you!" Sam had a sarcastic smile on her face. "Really!"

"Ok.. sorry!" He took a step back. "So, how are you, LADIES, doing?"

"Pretty nice" I said. Sam looked at me and I decided to start. "Freddie, sit down. We gotta talk."

"About?" Why does he always have to do this.

"JUST SIT DOWN, FREDWARD!" I yelled with a freaking weird voice.

"Okay, okay! Sitting!" He sat on the floor and waited.

"Very well, Freddie, we have to tell you something." I said, but suddenly I got scared so I said the very first thing that came to my head. "If girls have sex they can get pregnant!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, people!! _

_today i finally could login here... i wrote this some days ago, but only posted it today... _

_that day i was like writing Carly's POV a bit...it is just weird and DIFFICULT! but i hope you like it!_

_anyway, i posted a oneshot it's named "iInterview" if you have time, check it =]_

_see you!_


	5. iHave A Date

"What?!" The dork asked confused.

"Yeah! Exactly what you heard!" I yelled without thinking. Then my brain really understood what Carly said. "What?!" I asked as confused as Freddie.

"No! I'm sorry! I got nervous..." She was sweating. I caught her hand and it was cold. "What I'm trying to say is that" Poor Carls…

"Can you just tell me what's going on??" He was anxious "Please!"

"What Carly is trying to say is that" It sounds so easy to do… only sounds anyway…"is that, because of those girls at school, do you remember them?" He nodded "So, she said that at school she'll pretend to be my girlfriend so 'those mean girls will talk about something that is true' or something like that…" I wasn't sure if I should smile, but I did.

"No, she won't!" He searched for her eyes "You won't!" Poor Freddie… he was almost freaking out…"You can't! You can't! They say bad stuff about you too! You can't do this!!" He was waving his arms during the whole sentence.

"Do you mind telling me why not, since it's MY life?" It sounded a little rude… well, maybe she's been spending too much time with me….

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" He yelled with a desperate voice "Are you guys gonna kiss each other and stuff??!"

"Maybe." I said with a malicious voice looking at Carly. She smiled slightly at me.

"Please, don't do it Carls!" He can't call her 'Carls'! "It'll ruin your life!" Only I can call her like that! "Please, for me?" He tried to do the same thing she usually does to get anything from him. Carly just frowned and he decided to shut up. That's better… much better!

"Freddie, what have you been planning for iCarly this week?" Carly broke the silence.

"I'm confused… Actually I'm into deep depression…Sam's fault…" He looked in my direction and suddenly (OMG, I love this word so much!) remembered "Saaam! Your birthday is this week!"

"True…actually it's tomorrow" Carly said "So, what do you want us to do for you?" I admit I thought dirty things about what I want Carls to do for me, but anyway.

"Nah, nothing special! I'll sleep here as usual" Freddie gave me a suspicious look "And maybe I ask Spence to make me a ham-and-bacon pie!" I smiled.

"Ham-and-bacon… pie?" Freddie raised his eyebrows… something like 'what you said is kinda strange'.

"Yep!" I just wanted to have the 3 little things I loved most: ham, bacon and Carly… Did I say ham??

The rest of the day passed really fastly. Around 10 pm Freddie FINALLY decided to go to his house. I sat on the couch with a bright smile on my face. Now it was just me and Carly… and Spencer in his room, but it doesn't really matter…He's really concentrated on what he's doing… whatever he's doing…

"Finally alone!!" I said happily. "Free-dweeb zone!!"

"Yeah, I'm glad he went off too…" I made a weird face "It's just that it doesn't feel right when he's here for too long.. " She explained sitting by my side.

"Does it feel right when I'm here for… let's see… the last five days?" I asked quite curious.

"Yep… strange, right?" She closed her eyes and rested her head on my legs. At this exact moment, I felt an electrical wave start on my stomach and finish somewhere I don't feel really comfortable to tell you about.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" I invited.

"Sure, but tomorrow we have classes and It's already getting late and" Then I decided that I wanted to watch a movie with her.

"Nice you liked the idea" I smiled and kissed her fastly on the lips "So, this is our first official fake-date" I smiled "And don't worry 'bout classes! Tomorrow is my birthday and we can arrive at that torture place a bit later, don't you think?"

"Okay then." Carly blushed and sat again "What movie do you want to see?" She was a little uncomfortable.

"Hm, let's see… I want something scary!" My mind was already working on one 'evil plan'. Scary movies scare Carly, and once Carly is scared she'll hold me and my hands. Sounds fine to me.

"What do you think about this one?" She pointed at Dracula 3000. I love that movie. It's silly and I have already watched it at least 2527 times, but it DOES scare Carly. She freaks out ALL the times we watch it.

She sat by me again and I think she was relaxing. But then the stupid vampire came and scared her and she got completely tense again. At that point there wasn't much space between us. Actually there was no space between us. He was like, glued on me.

After what… half an hour later, her arms and one of her legs (did I ever mention how much I love her legs?) were wrapped one me. It felt nice… really nice, actually.

"S-Sam… do you mind if we stop this movie?" She was so tense that made me feel guilty.

"Ok" I turned the TV off with the remote control. She instantly relaxed and yawned. Besides this we didn't move any muscles. At least for me, that position was very comfortable. "I think that, maybe, we should go to bed…"

"But it's not even midnight yet!" She said a little frustrated.

"Alright" It was a funny situation. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… What do people usually do on their first official fake date?" She was trying to look innocent, but I knew exactly where that conversation would take us. I'm sure one day she'll fall for me! I just have to keep up the good work.

"I suppose they 'fake-kiss'" I said simply. My heart was beating faster. The idea of some more Carly kissing made it beats really faster "I mean, only if you want to" She stood in silence and my heart just going faster.

"Well, we have to practice, right?" She told me smiling slightly. "So, let's do it" She wasn't really sure, but that's a start.

She passed her legs around me and sat on me. We were face to face. And somewhere down there felt something really nice. I think I like this position. Anyway, calmly I moved closer and touched her soft lips. They tasted like pineapple and coconut. The best taste ever… better than ham, bacon, chili, FAT CAKES! At least at that time…

Trying not to look desperate, I slowly started moving my tongue into her mouth. It was the best feeling ever. I slipped my hands to her waist and pulled her closer. Again something happened down there.

"Hang on a second!" She said.

"What?!" I opened my eyes. Frustration was clear on my face.

"I guess I panicked! Sorry!" She apologized. I crossed my arms "Oh, c'mon! Don't be upset!"

"I am not" I tried to sound sympathetic, but in true I sounded very upset.

"I'm sorry, really! I panicked! It's not my fault! And another thing, since we're just pretending, what are you angry at?"

"The fact that we're just pretending doesn't mean that I don't want to kiss you for real!!" Oh, know… I just wanted to think that! "I mean…What I mean is… I don't know what I mean! It's just that… Damn! Why do you have to be so hot?!" Shut up, Sam… Just shut up!

She blushed badly and sat by my side again. Crap, I really liked that position.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation again. "I'm sorry I said you're hot…"

"That's fine… I'm just surprised… do you wanna try again?" Hell, yeah!

"Hey kidos… what's going on?" Spencer came from his room yawning

"Nothing…"Carly told him "We were already going to bed"

"Yeah, night Spence" I walked with her upstairs. When we arrived at her room, I took a pillow and a cover and was going to the couch when she asked

"Where are you going?" She was changing her clothes. I didn't even try to look away.

"Just going to the couch… to sleep…" I murmured. I think she was just ignoring the way I was looking at her body.

"And why are you doing that?" She jumped on her bed "Come over here" I walked till the bed and she gave me a yank. "You'll sleep here, with me, like you always do!" She went under her covers. So did I. "Good night, Sammy" She kissed me on the cheek. "Love you" She turned around.

"Good night, Cupcake" I wasn't really tired, but my brain just turned off.

The next day when I woke up, without open my eyes, as usual, I searched for Carls on the bed, but she wasn't there… why those clichés never happen to me? Things like wakin' up with arms and legs in a way that we don't know which are whose… While I was thinking about this, I didn't move. After a while, I heard someone on the room and then sitting on the bed. Then I felt Carly's weight upon me. It was a good feeling. Then, I almost jumped. She softly passed her lips in my neck.

"Sam… wake up, Cupcake…" She said through her lips. "Wake up…" She bit my ear slowly. Why is she doing this?!

"Hey, Cupcake… Good morning…" I opened my eyes and smiled, and she raised her head. "Why did you stop? It was so nice…" Carly blushed.

"Happy birthday, Cupcake…" She said smiling. "I brought you breakfast… eggs, bacon, pancakes and juice!"

"Wow, thank you" I sat on the bed and sighed deeply "Now, I'm fifteen… Getting old…"

"Old?! I'm older that you!!" She was pretending she was angry.

"You're two months older, c'mon" We just stood smiling at each other. Then I started to eat my breakfast.

"At what time do you want to go to school?" Carly asked me.

"Actually I don't want to go to school…"

"I should know… so, we'll miss only two classes, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright… so, do you wanna practice some kisses??" Trying wouldn't kill me.

"Actually I was gonna ask you about it…" She stared at the floor.

"Really?" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Yep… Let's try one more time?" She came closer.

"Sure…" She had already closed her eyes.

I know it won't sound like me, but it was magical. It was better than fly through the skies…I guess…since I've never done this…

Her lips gently on mine, her tongue playing in my mouth, her hands around my waist and mine on her right breast… my hand on her right breast?! I liked it! My other hand slipped to her pants… Stupid Sam… you shouldn't have done that…

"Hey, hey…calm down, girl!" She roughly stopped the kiss. She was all red "Your silly hand I can handle, but calm down your hormones!"

"I'm.. Oh, God! I'm so sorry! Really!" I was completely embarrassed, totally red, like an apple. "I guess we should get going…"

"Yeah, we should" We got up and changed our clothes. Spencer gave us a ride.

We got into school holding hands. Everyone noticed, everyone was gossiping, everyone was looking, but no one dared to say anything out loud. At least not near us. We went to our lockers and Freddie came to talk to us

"I can't believe you really are doing this!"

"Good morning, Fred. Good morning, Sam! By the way, happy birthday!" I said ironically. Carly just laughed.

"Yes, happy birthday, Sam" He rolled his eyes "Back to what I was saying, everyone is talking about you!"

"We imagined. That's fine." Carly was smiling brightly and I started wondering why she was doing this. "Hey, Sam… let's shock them?" She said, leaning on her locker.

"Sounds great." I smiled to her… I think I really like this fake-girlfriend thing.

"You're not…" Freddie started, but I ignored him and two seconds later we were making out in the middle of everyone. The bell rang and Carly stopped. Damn… "This was… a terrible thing to see…"

"Whatever…" I gave him a smirk and grabbed Carly's hand again. There were like a million guys and girls looking at us. Almost all of them surprised. "Let's go to class".

This stupid Math teacher talking about his stupid Math and our stupid exercises is really pissing me off… I was almost running away from the stupid class when a small piece of paper 'arrived' on my desk.

"_Hey, do you wanna escape??"_

I looked at Carly and she had the same bored face.

"_Of course I do!!! =P"_

I wrote and sent it back. She read and smiled. One second and a half later she was on the ground making weird noises.

"What is going on?? Carly are you… Oh, my good!" The teacher was screaming and waving his arms… it made me remember Freddie.

"Don't worry Ms… Ms You!" I never memorize teachers' names "I'll take her to the nurse and then I come back!"

"No way! I think I got it!" She crossed her arms and frowned. "You can stop acting, Ms. Shay."

"What?!" we both asked

"I'm not that stupid! If you want to go to the janitor's locker to make out, or whatever you girls want to, wait until the break time." Everyone in the class started to laugh and we just stood there, quiet.

"But we were not going to.." I tried to tell her. This time I was telling the truth.

"Okay, no hiding! We were going to do this, and what are you going to do?" Carly challenging a teacher?! Carly lying to a teacher?! What's going on here?!

"Oh, you shouldn't have done this! You both are in big trouble!!" She went out of the class and some minutes later was back with Te… Principal Franklin.

"Girls, come with me" He said formally.

"Yeah, you'll get what you deserve!" And then people say teachers are 'not that bad'…

We followed him in silence. Carly poked me and I turned my head. She said something so, so, so low that I had to read her lips. "At least we're out of that boring class" She said… this or she asked me if I wanted to go to Canada to buy Canadian bacon…

"Come in, please" We entered his room and sat on the chairs in front of his desk.

"So, girls… who is going to tell me what happened?" His expression was really serious, but I knew he wasn't mad at us…maybe worried about, but not mad. I knew Teddie very well… years and years of seminal visits to his room. Anyway, "I'm serious! What happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi, everyone! I'd like to say thanks for you who've been reading and to SilviaLia and croaker001 for reviewing.. your reviews make me really happy =]**

**One other thing, I'd love to write Carly's POV but it's too difficult! So I guess I'll just keep writing like Sam… cause she's… more like me xD**

**So, leave me a review, tell me your ideas, what you think that should happen… I'll really enjoy reading and answering them… see you guys later!!**


	6. iWanna Kiss You Again

"What...um...exactly do you wanna know?" He had a serious face "Principal Franklin?" I tried, but it sounded very unnatural. I normally don't call him like that.

"You know exactly what I want to know, Samantha." I hate when people call me 'Samantha'. Ew! "What happened? You've been so nice this last month!" He said disappointed.

"I didn't do anything!" He stared at me with a disbelief face. "Neither did Carls!"

"Sam! Tell him the truth! You didn't do anything! I did!" Carly said. Teddie won't believe her. "It's true! I mean, really!" She opened one angelical smile. She won't convince him.

"Carly, you're a good girl, why did you do this?" He believed?! And he still doesn't know what 'this' means yet!! Why when I tell him the truth he ignores me!!

"Isn't it obvious?!" She said still smiling. Now he looked confused. "C'mon, sir! You still don't know about the latest news?!"

What can I say? Surprising. The guy who knows everything about everyone doesn't know about the most shocking news of the school!!

"What should I know?" Even if we're just 'pretending' this is very embarrassing. At least for me.

"We're…um…we aaree…um…" I think Carls is embarrassed too… Her smiled disappeared and she was starting to blush. "We're …um…dating?" She said uncertainly.

"Are you?" Teddie looked at both of us. "You mean 'dating' like…dating? Seriously?" This is getting worse.

"Well, yeah." We nodded.

"Well, when you used to say 'this is my best friend who loves me and makes me a better girl' when I called you to my office because you did something wrong" I remembered the day I put a fish on Gibby's pants… an alive one… "I didn't know you meant it in this way…"

"Surprising, huh?" I said. Carly cleaned her throat. "Can we go now?"

"Not at all. You didn't explain anything yet." Crap! He always forgets everything, why with me?! "Who start talking now?" He asked.

"I will" I said sighing. I was already used to tell and explain why did I do something wrong, and let me tell you… I'm really good at this. "The thing is, we were at our Math class and you know how that teacher, what's her name?"

"Mrs. Brooks!" Carly whispered.

"Yeah, Mrs. Brooks… you know she hates me!" Of course she does! You put a rotten hot dog on her chair! "So, when my fri… girlfriend started feeling bad, I innocently said I'd take her to our sweet nurse," Crap, I didn't know her name. "to our sweet nurse. Then, Mrs. Brooks, rudely sent us to your office." I really wanted to start laughing out loud, but my years of practice.

"Is that really what happened?" I nodded but he wasn't looking at me. "Carly?"

Oh, no! She's a bad liar. She'll feel guilty and bite her nails and her hair will get huge! Or she'll tell him the truth!! AAHH!!

"Sort of…" She said a bit insecure "It was something like that!" Carly was embarrassed. Great! A gazillion girls in the world and you fall in love with the worst liar ever! Shit!

"So, can you tell me, with your words, what happened?" Teddie, I hate you!

"No! Well, yeah! But… Ah! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Don't do what I think you're gonna do! "I just wanted to go to the damn locker to damn kiss my girlfriend a bit!!" Oooh, this isn't what I've been expecting… she is convincing. Hey, what's she doing now? She getting closer and closer and closer and closing her eyes and wow!!

Teddie exclaimed something but I ignored him. All I cared about at that moment was Carly's tongue inside my mouth. Tasted good. A few seconds later, he cleaned his throat. We didn't stop. He did it again and said "I know that what I'm gonna tell you is really, really wrong, but since you can't get pregnant of each other and I don't want to keep watching you both making out, just go to the janitor's locker and do whatever you want to. But promise just to things." Teddie is crazy, sick! We have to take him to the hospital!! He has a mortal sickness and is gonna die!

"What?!" Carly asked half surprised, half anxious.

"First, promise you'll never do it again. I mean, the pretending thing or I'll have to suspend you and you'll be in trouble. And second, never ever tell anyone about this or I will be in VERY BIG TROUBLE." Today everyone is crazy. The world is spinning to the wrong direction today. "Alright?" He asked and we nodded. "Now go!"

I couldn't believe him. He went completely crazy!! I was going to say something that I still don't know what was, but before I could, Carly grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. I was very confused but I didn't say a word. I thought she'd go to the classroom, but when I paid attention I realized she was going to the locker. She was really taking me to the janitor's locker?! Haaa! Cool…

When we got there, she locked the door and walked towards me. And once again, Carly was kissing me, but this time was not calmly like the other times. It was like she had a weird urge to do that. I really didn't know why that sudden change but I really didn't care. But then, she stopped. Some minutes ago I'd be frustrated but now, haha… it was just fine…

"I-I'm sorry, Sam!" She said, staring at the ground. She seemed to be very ashamed.

"Hey, don't worry!" That didn't make her feel better "I liked it… a lot…" I smiled.

"Really?!" Now, I think she feels better.

"Yeeah… I like when you kiss me" I can't believe I'm actually saying this! I sat on the ground and she sat by me. "When I said you were hot I was telling the truth… I really think you are…" She smiled from ear to ear, all blushed. She was so cute like this.

"Saaaam… we have to talk…" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What about, Cupcake?" I rested my head on hers.

"I think you're turning me gay" Her tone was apprehensive.

"Really?" Yay!

"Yep… I mean, I just want to kiss you all the time!" Her voice was a quite upset.

"I got it. Sorry." I said, closing my eyes. "Sometimes I just feel the same…" I sighed.

"Really?" Is it surprising? Only for you, dear…

"Yeah, sometimes..." Liar! You wanna kiss her ALL THE TIMES!!

"So, what does it means?" Poor Carls… She's confused about this whole thing… Just like me.

"I don't really know… Maybe we could try to date… I mean, actually date" I think I shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, maybe…" Wow! This was such a good reaction. "You know what I want to do right now?" She asked with a tired voice.

"I think so" I smiled getting closer to her. "What?"

"Damn! I wanna kiss you!" She said and kissed me.

Some seconds later she was upon me, with her lips on my neck, kissing every part of it. It's kinda humiliating for me to tell you, but I was just moaning. Anyway, when the things were getting interesting, and I finally took her shirt off, the bell rang and she suddenly stopped. Too bad for me.

"We have to go now." I looked into her eyes, not believing she'd really stop. "D-did you take my shirt off?!"

"You didn't even try to stop me" I gave her a perverted smile.

"Oh, don't do this again!" She punched my arm. She's kinda strong… at least she's not mad at me… she's smiling.

We went to our lockers, both slightly smiling. Of course everyone noticed. Freddie came to us.

"Where you girls have been?" He asked.

"Wow, I'm included on the girls' group now?" I smirked.

"Can you just answer?" He insisted. Carly smiled

"Sure, Dork." I said "We've been making out at the janitor's locker… for the last" I checked the time on my cell phone "Wow! For the last forty five minutes!"

"Wow! It's our record!" Carly said, her eyes wide opened, but still smiling.

"I can't believe you were really making out at that locker… hey, what's this?!" He pointed at a red mark on my neck. I smiled and nodded in Carly's direction. "No! She didn't do this!"

"Well, actually I did…" Carly laughed.

"But I thought this whole thing was just acting!" He said. I punched him on the arm strongly.

"Shut up!" He scoured his arm with a painful face.

"Alright then! I'll go to my French class and try to forget about this situation! It's terrible!" He turned around and walked to his stupid class. Carly and I just smiled to each other.

After our classes finished we went to Carly's as usual. Spencer was sitting on the couch when we arrived. There was a girl with him. She was really pretty, had a blond curly long hair, leaf green eyes, a beautiful smile and the rest I couldn't see, cause Carly pulled me upstairs.

"Did you see that girl with Spence?! She's… wow!!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. And since we're actually dating now I think you shouldn't say this kind of things to me!" She was upset with me… crap…

"I'm so so sorry!" I said with a sick puppy face.

"Whatever!" Oh, no! She's angry! "I think we have to talk."

"Sure, Cupcake" What else could I say? She's already angry.

"What's our situation?" Okaay… I don't know what to say.

"Aaahh… our… situation?" I wasn't ready for this conversation.

"Well, yes!" She said suddenly "I mean, are we really pretending this whole thing? Or this is just an excuse to make out? How do we really feel about each other?"

"Difficult questions, I'm hungry!" I'd try very hard to skip this part. "Starving, actually!" I didn't want to tell her everything. It'd ruin our friendship if it didn't work out.

"Fine, you just don't wanna talk about it…I'll deal with this, but please answer me one thing. Are we pretending or not?" Oh, shit!

"I don't think so" I said sincerely.

"So, we'll try to make it work?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yeah…" I smiled back.

"Great, because I really wanna kiss you again right now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well, people, the chapter is here.**

**late and short, but it's here...**

**i'm really sorry, i wanted to update before, but my best friend invited me to the movies and i HAD to go... hahaha **

**i mean, i need to go out sometimes =)**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy. if it's not too much, leave me a small review, make me happy!**

**thanks for you who've been reviewing, i love you all!!**

**see ya!**


	7. Updates

**people, I'm here to tell you that I didn't forget my story, what happens is that I had almost two weeks of tests every and each day! Today, SATURDAY (O.o), was the last one and I finally will can spend more time writing. Actually the next chapter is ready, but I have to type it… and I'm SO tired today!! Anyway, maybe tomorrow I stop being lazy and just update. I wrote some one-shots… and they're kinda silly, but I'll post them sometime =)**

**AAHH... and my birthday was on march 30th... just for you to know...**

**see ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. i'Ll Drive Her Crazy!

I've been awake for sometime already, but I didn't wanna move. Not yet. And it's not cause of that stupid cliché of waking up wrapped with the girls you love. I'll become a huge blond fat emo… Carly isn't here, and I listen to weird noises coming from my mom's room. It must be her with her new boyfriend. Disgusting. Depressing. Yesterday, when I was at Carly's, I did something very bad…and stupid!

[FLASHBACK ON]

"_Sam…_" _she said breathing hardly while kissing me "we… go… upstairs…Spence…"_

"_Ok" I said. She tried to pull back, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Our hips were pressed against each other's and it gave me electrical waves through the spine._

"_Sam, upstairs!" She turned her head, with a controlled face "right now!"_

"_Okay, let's just go" I said a bit frustrated, walking upstairs. She ruined the moment and I'm gonna torture her! Mwa ha ha ha!! This is my mean laugh. Cool, huh?_

"_We can go on now" She came to kiss me once more. I had to use all my strength to stay still and not kiss her back "What?"_

"_I'm bored. Making out session over." Big, fat liar!! FAT!_

"_Oh, really?" She gave me a sexy look. OMG, she's trying to… she IS turning me on "Cause I don't think you're bored, you're not, right?" she sat on my lap. OMFG!! I'm sorry for the language, but it's true! OH, MY FUCKING GOD._

_She slowly nibbled my ear and my neck, and then started sucking it. As she was doing that, she grabbed my waist and pushed me more to her bed. I just lost my control and we started making out almost widely on her bed. My brain was telling me to strip her clothes, so was my heart and my.. um… my some other parts._

_I took her shirt off, her bra and was going to unzip her pants when she stopped me with a yank. "What?" I asked "Since we're really dating, what's the problem?" I had a huge frown._

"_We should wait more, don't you think?" I couldn't help being ironic._

"_Yeeeahh… until we know each other better, right? And you meet my family and I meet yours. We should wait until ALL these things happen, right? Why not until after the marriage?" I looked into her eyes and saw I hurted her "I'm.. I… Stupid sam!" And I ran home._

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Since then, I'm lying here. I slept in the same position I woke some hours later. Now I'm depressed, sexually frustrated, tired and once again, sexually frustrated. My cell phone started ringing and I moved my arm to get it.

"What?" I asked rudely without opening my eyes.

"Sam?!" NO!! IT'S FREDORK!! I was gonna just pretende that I wasn't list… "Carly! Come!!" I forgot my evil plan.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, catching her brathe "Where are you?? Are you ok??" She sounded desperate_. _"I was so worried!!"

I was still a little upset, but I had to calm her down. "Don't worry, I'm in.. my house."

"Um… nice… I guess… will you go to school today?" I really didn't want to go, but I was going cause the noises on the other room were getting louder.

"Yep, I don't really have choice."

"Cool, after class come to my house! I hate when you're not here.

"Tempting, but I think I can't"

"What?!" She seemed disappointed, but I had things to do. I was gonna make Carly beg for me to get into her pants, which means that I'll be as romantic as possible and stopt trying to sleep with her. I just won't give up! And she'll want to do it, but I 'won't'. Yeaah, I like my evil plan, it's gonna work!! I'll drive her crazy!!

"I have places to go, stuff to do" I said firmly.

"Ok, then. See you at school" She was sad and it almost killed me.

"See you, Cupcake" And turned the phone off.

FREDDIE'S POV

Carly had the saddest face ever when she turned up the phone. She came to me.

"So?" I asked. I was really worried. I swear I was.

"She hates me!" And then she hugged me. She was crying. "I'm stupid! Stupid!"

"Carly, I know Sam more than you imagine and she'd never hate you! Ever!" I tried to comfort her.

"You're wrong! She hates me! She hates me cause I panicked when she tried to take my pants off!!"

"What?!" I was surprised, but then I remembered it was Carly and Sam we were talking about. "Okay, she probably was pissed off at the time, but I'm sure she's not anymore!" Perverted little girl!! Trying to have sex with my girl.. ugh.. I mean, with Carly!

"But there'll be revenge!" She let go of me. "I'm gonna act sexy all the time and turn her on thousands of times!! Bwa haha!!!"

"Alright, what was this last thing you did?" I laughed.

"It was supposed to be my evil laugh… but I think I'm not evil enough to have one 'evil laugh'… Anyway, I'll drive her crazy!! Carly smiled brightly.

I don't know why, but I think this is not gonna work.

SAM'S POV

Stupid boring class… Stupid Math… I hate Math classes! I don't get a thing! For me the teacher is just moving its mouth. I say 'its' cause teachers are not people, are monsters.. I rest my head on my arm. I hadn't seen Carls yet. We had different first classes. I was bored, so I texted her quickly.

"_hey, Cupcake! Just texting you to tell you how important you are!! Sam"_

I smiled when she asnswered, but when I read I got quite confused.

"_hey, hun… you really can't come to my house 2day? i wanted to show u my new ligeries… carly"_

Alright, this is weird! Very weird, actually. I think I'll go on with the plan even though it's a tempting offer.

"_i can't go after class, only later, right?"_

Some time later she sent this

"_sure… we talk about the time during the break…"_

The rest of the class passed slowly and boringly. Whe I heard the bell I literally ran out of the class to go to my locker. Carly was there and man, she was absolutely breath-taking!

"Hello, there!" I said checking her out "How are you, cuttie?" I kissed her on the cheek, trying to look romantic.

"I'm fine, you?" She said with a curious expression "You're not gonna kiss me?" I gave her a confused look "Decently?"

"If you insist…" I kissed her as gently as possible. I didn't use my silly hand. I DIDN'T!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**guys, i'm sorry but i had to divide the chapter or i wouldn't post it today...**

**thanks for the ones who are always reading and reviewing!! you just spend some minutes and make me really happy!!**

**i love you all!! (i had my star moment now x]~)**

**see you next week!!**


	9. i'Ll Drive Her Crazy part 2

She tried to make the kiss faster, and I controlled myself hardly to keep going slow. Carly was running one of her hands through mu hair and the other pulling me firmly against her. Stupid hormones! I had to contol even more when she made a suggestive, VERY suggestive actually, move with her hip.

"Hey... enough, right?" I asked with a weak smile. It was NOT enough.

"Okay,if you insist...!" She said with a frustated face.

There were some people looking at us, the dykes, as usual. And as usual I ignored them and just took Carly's hand to walk to class. When we were in the classroom I sat by her side, and from time to time I gave her 'I'm so in love with you' looks. Well, that's so true. I'm so damn in love with her. Anyway, she just smiled confused by my sudden change of manners.

I was spending all my brain cells to remember one thing. Once i watched a movie called Lost and Delirious [Auhtor's Note: it's a sad sad SAD movie, but it's too perfect =)], and there was a good thing written on Paulie's wall... YEAH! I GOT IT! i wrote on a small piece of paper.

_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea_

_My love as deep_

_The more I give to thee_

_The more I have_

_For both are infinite"_

I 'sent' it to Carly (c'mon!she was by my side!) she read and gave me a shocked look.

"Shakespeare?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not insensitive as you think" I smiled innocently.

"I see..." She said still confused.

"I..." It was supposed to be a simple thing to say! Three words! C'mon! Say it! "I-I love you... much... more than food" Right, I said it. Shyly, but did. God, when it's on the automatic, it's easy to say 'I love you', but when you say it cause you mean it, without any other reason, it's difficult. I think I'm blushing.

"Aawwww... that was nice! And coming from you almost surprising! I'm glad to know I'm more important than food.. I guess" She gave me a kinda smile.

The day passed fastly. At the end of the class, before I went home, Carly kissed me pressing her body against suggestive areas. Today she's VERY suggestive.

I got home and started to looking for my old guitar. I was gonna do a serenade. I found it under my bed. I took it and tried to play a song and yep, I still know how to play it perfectly.

I think Carly never imagined that this guitar was really used... I think she doesn't even remember those classes I took once. It's gonna be great! I searched my money. I'm gonna buy her flowers! Lilys will be great, she likes them! And chocolate! She likes chocolate too.

At 6:30 pm I left my house and bought everything I needed and went to her place.

When I came in, Spencer was running around the house, asking for his keys.

"Hey, Spence! What's going on?" I asked laughing.

"Carly! Sam's here!!" he yelled and I jumped "Hello, Sam... I lost my keys, and I have a date and if I'm a lucky guy, I won't be home soon" He chuckled. I guess I could pass without this.

So, we'd be ALONE the WHOLE night on Carly's BED doing NOTHING?! Sad, very very sad.

"There you are, dirty little keys!!" He said this and literally ran out of the house. "Bye, Sam! Bye, Carly!"

I sat on the couch and waited.

"Here you are, hun!" Carly exclaimed. She was wearing a **SHORT** black dress. Sha sat on my lap and stood looking at me. I was completely out-of-words.

"H-Hey, Carls..." She came closer and kissed me. I am SO turned on now. "I-I brought these for you!!" I gave her the flowers and the chocolate. Actually I pushed them on her, so she'd get out of me.

"Thanks, I guess." She looks super-confused.

"And I prepared one more thing!" I took my guitar and started playing Fall For You and singing. It's the most perfect song ever.

CARLY'S POV

Oh, no! She's singing and playing!! I didn't even know she could do these! And her voice is great! I'm gonna cry! But I can't! The plan!! I made a face on the last 'you're impossible to find', cause my eyes were trying to be filled with tears.

"That was...cool..." Concentrate!! "You know what else is cool?? Making out..."

"That is so true" She sighed and came to me. But she didn't kiss me. She hugged me tightly and said "You're the best part of my life, and I had to tell you that." Control yourself, stupid! Aaah!!! "I really love you..."

That time I realized that I really loved her too and that I wouldn't stand being without her.

"Sam, we gotta talk. Sit down." She obeyed. I was so nervous. I didn't even know how I was gonna say what I wanted to say. "Sam.. I thought better and I think that if yo wanna have sex, then" I can't believe I'm saying this! "Then it's okay." She raised an eyebrow "We'll have sex."

She smiled slightly with a desbelief face. "And I'm serious."

"That is so COOL!" She exclaimed "Let's go upstairs and" she kissed me on the cheek "That's why I love you!"

I was gonna say something about her sudden change of manners, but before I could, we were in my room and she was kissing me and pressing me against the door. Like a Carly's sandwich... Anyway, then we were on the edge of my bed and she started taking my clothes off. I was tense, but just let her. She stripped my dress and my panties were half way off when she suddenly stopped.

I gave her a questioning look. "What happened?" She had one confused expression.

"I think we shouldn't do this."

"Why, what?"

"I think we shouldn't do this" She said simply.

"Yeah, I heard what you said!"

"I mean... I feel you're just doing it to make me happy" She didn't look upset "It doesn't seem right. So, if you wanna wait... then we'll wait. I can deal with that."

"Gosh, what's happening with you today?!" I asked.

"It's you!" She nibbled my ear. "Being with you is really disfuctional..." She looked me directly into the eyes "We'll wait until you feel you're ready."

This last part made the entire world crash. It was ridiculous to think at that time, and I said with all my heart

"I'm ready now" And then, kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maan, this was hard to write... i'm not a romantic person, so i'm sorry if it's not good... and long

anyway, R&R PLEASE, okay?? i'll try to update soon... (but only if i have reviews!! mwa ha ha ha!! i'm a mean girl!!)

see youu


	10. iCan't Believe it

**So, here's the last chapter! ^_^ **

**Don't be sad, maybe there'll be a sequel**

**Read until the end and leave me review! =x**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ps: on the last chapter I noticed a little mistake. First, Carly was wearing a dress and then Sam was taking off her **_**pants**_**… so I re-wrote this part and now it's right…**

I woke in morning with the sun in my face. I can't believe it! My plan worked! I took a deep breath and the air smelled like Carls. Mmm.. I think I like it! Ha, my plan _actually_ worked! Don't think I'm a bitch, I'm not. All I did was show my romantic side. I didn't act or lie at all. Maybe I controlled myself a little more than normal, but it's nothing. Anyway I sink my nose on her hair and smiled. I can't believe that last night actually happened and now I'm lying here tangled up with Carly… I'm in heaven! I let out a little laugh.

"Mm, don't do this!" Carly groaned "it gives me shivers!"

"I thought that was a good thing…" I rustled on her ear with a smirk. I felt something weird in my tongue.

"It is, but I just woke up…" She turned around and kissed me softly and again I felt something different on my tongue. I think about it for a second.

"Hey, Cupcake" I said interrupting the kiss, sitting on the bed "I think I just figured something out!"

"Oh, really?" She asked raising an eyebrow, wondering what was the big deal… well, at least I think she was… "What?"

"The tongue _actually_ is a muscle!" I announced. She gave me a smirk, something like 'did she really mean that?'.

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed "And how, I wonder, how did you get to this brilliant conclusion?"

"Mine hurts" I simply said.

"Gee, I wonder why" She rolled her eyes blushing.

"Ha, I _really _don't know!" I said, teasing her. She sat by my side.

"Right, don't tell… anyway I think you can get used to it, huh?" She looked at my happy face and opened a huge smile. I realized that we were still naked and it gave me some ideas… some dirty ideas…

I grabbed Carly's waist and pulled her closer. Then I looked my girl in the eyes "I love you." I said slowly. "Never forget this" I kissed her again. Some seconds later she was upon me and I on the exact moment that I decided to slip my hand to a place I'm not telling you, the door slammed open and showed Fredward, the Dork. He stood still, his eyes wide-opened. His mouth opened and he said "Oh, my fucking God!" I think it was pretty shocking cause he rarely swears…

"Ah...s-surprise?" Well, you can't say I didn't try… Carls crossed her arms in front of het chest and sat exactly where she was, which means, she was upon me and my poor hand… she's not as thin as you must think.

"Ah, we weren't… we were just… OH, MY GOD!" Carly was as embarrassed as me.

"Don't worry, I'm not even gonna ask" His hands were moving nervously on his pants, near his close friend Teddie. "I-I gotta go…!" He was completely blushed "I have..s-stuff to do…" I can imagine what 'stuff' he was gonna do… boys are so boyish!

"O-Okay.." Carly said with the brightest red face I've ever seen in my life! I slowly moved my hand trying to save it and Carly jumped in the middle of the word. I swear for God's balls it was no my intention! Freddie gave us a disturbed look.

"When you… when you'_re done_, call me…" He left the room almost running.

"This was _so_ weird!" I exclaimed laughing "Ol' Freddie will never be the same… Teddie either…" She gave me a questioning look.

"Teddie?"

"Yeah, Teddie…his closest friend in the world, you know?" She kept looking at me "Teddie, who plays with him when he's bored and alone…" She raised both eyebrows "C'mon, Cupcake! I'm talking about his penis!" I said out loud, laughing.

"About his penis? Did he give a name for his penis?" She asked scared… poor innocent girl…

"No, I gave a name for it!" I said still laughing. She gave me a surprised look!

"But Teddie? Why?" She asked confused "You call the principal Teddie!"

"I like the name Teddie, and if we ever have kids, and their boys, I'll name them Teddie" I said with a smile.

"Okay, I got the name part, but why 'Teddie is never gonna be the same either'?" She asked copying me. I stopped laughing and looked at her with disbelief.

"You kidding, right? What do boys do when they see two hot girls like us in the midst of doing dirty things?"

"I don't know!" She said angry.

"Well, then you just ask him, cause I'm not the one who's telling you" I gave a smirk "Changing subject, can you release my hand, please?"

She blushed and lied down by me.

"Hey, I think we should tell Spencer…" She said staring at the ceiling. "What do you think about it?"

"Yeah.. sounds good… can you believe we forgot to tell him?" I asked "Hey, can we get up? I'm starving!"

"Too" She jumped out of bed and put her clothes fastly. Mental note: hurt Freddie for ruining the moment.

After we were ready, we went downstairs and Carly texted our pet-dork. He came fast and gave us lots of disturbed looks.

"Hey Freddie…" She said, not looking at him.

"Hey, Fred!" I said with an evil smile "Did you do your 'stuff' with Teddie?"

He frowned at me and I punched him on the head "Hey, what did I do?" He asked.

"You were born!" I teased.

"Carly, tell her to stop!" I punched him again, this time using more strength. "What?"

"Don't you talk to Carly like that!" I frowned. He stared at the table and Carly brought us some breakfast.

While I was eating I slapped Freddie's arm and he asked a little angry "And now? Why was that one?" I gave him one ironic smile.

"Cause I felt like doing it"

"Spencee" Carly called once again "Can you come here, _please?_" She asked sighing and then she sat with me on the kitchen. Spencer had been watching TV since he arrived. We told Freddie to go for a walk for a bit… well, almost that. Actually I yelled 'Get out! We have to talk to Spencer!' and threw the remote control in his direction. As I always say, the Shay's remote control is the best weapon you can have… anyway…

"I can't Carls, I'm watching a movie!" We took a look at the TV and he was watching Lion King, by Disney, again! That movie is around our age!

"Spencer, please!" Carly asked again.

"I can't! Hey, it's almost over! Hang on a minute!" He yelled.

"SPENCER CHARLIE SHAY! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled back. Charlie? This one is new for me!

"Okay, mom! I'm here! He gave her a frightened look. "What do you have to say?" Spencer reminds me a child. A twenty-nine years old child.

"Spence, we gotta tell you one thing…" I started. Spencer's attention was divided between us and the TV. "I think you should sit…"

"Alright… so…" He said in his Spencerish way "What happened? You finally decided to tell me that you've been dating for sometime?" He asked fastly.

"Well, yeah…" Carly said. We were shocked. "How did you…?"

"Nah, I put hidden cameras all over the house…" We stared at him scared.

"You didn't!" Carly exclaimed.

"No, I didn't, but I could!" He said "Anyway, I just overheard you guys talking other night… by the way, Sam…" He made a serious face "Never ever say my little sis is hot again…" I stared at him. He let a laugh out "Ha, who I'm trying to trick? Just kidding you…"

"Um.."

"Okay, I'm happy for you and everything, but now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to go back to the TV!" He said and jumped on the couch.

"Right, I think he accepted it well…" Carly said and kissed me on the cheek. "Wanna go out?"

"Sure" I answered "Wanna call Freddork and save him from his mom?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hm.. I think he can deal with his mom without us for a day" She smiled and took my hand "Let's go to the park!"

_And here we finish the story of how we got together! Thanks for helping me Dork, and Carls, love of my life, my eternal Cupcake!_

_Seattle, 05/08/09_

_Samantha Puckett-Shay (now I'm a Shay too ;D)_

I close the old journal and smile. I can't believe how perfect my life became on the last 13 years… "Mommy! What are you doing?" I turn around and my two daughters jump upon me.

"Hey, kiddos" I say poking them and laughing "I was just reading."

"Mom, tell her she's not older than me!" Alyssa, the little girl that looks exactly like Carly (except for her eyes that are green) says. I look at her and then at her sister, Cassie, who remembers me a lot, and curiously has the same green eyes of my other child.

"You. Are. Twins!" I say smirking "Just forget about that!"

They are exactly eight years, seven months and twelve days old. Don't think I count this. They do. You must be wondering how one of them is like me and the other like Carls. You know, when the doctor took out our ovule or something like that to put with the donator's spermatozoon or whatever it's called (Give me a break! I've never been a good at biology!) we decided to put them back changed. Like, I took Carly's and she took mine. Some couples in Spain do this, so the kids actually are of both of them. Alyssa and Cassie _actually_ are _our_ kids. Isn't it cool?

"But mom, I was born two hours sooner!" Cassie says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, discussion over, right?" I say "Who wants to go out for dinner?" I suggest with a childish smile. Food!

"I DO!" They scream.

"Okay…" I turn to the blond "Hey, Meatball, can you tell Carly to get ready?"

"Okay!" She says and runs out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry Ham Bone, you're twins and we love you the same way." I tell the little brunette. I kiss her forehead and she smiles "Go after your other mom!"

After a few seconds, Carly comes to the room.

"Sam, your kids are so like you!" She says coming closer "They're adorable food-lovers!" I blush. The mature adult with lots of responsabilities that I should be is blushing like a teenager.

"_Our_ kids are adorable like _us!_" We smile to each other "So, can we invite the dork and his girlfriend?" Carly gives me a funny look.

"C'mon, dear! You're a 29-years old mother! Why do you have to keep calling him like that?"

"But Cupcake, you told me to always tell the truth!" I smirk and she rolls her eyes "Ah, you know, some habits are forever!"

"Okay, then.. let's call 'the Dork' and his girlfriend.." She says and picks her cell phone.

I look at her and think about our family and friends. I couldn't have anything better than this! I almost can't believe it! I'm the luckiest person of the world!

Yeaah… I can't believe it!

**THE END**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it ;D**

**I'd like to have my star-moment and thank everyone who read and reviewed… or not. Actually, I have a special thanks to say. Thanks croaker001, for reading and reviewing **_**each and every **_**chapter! You made me really happy! And thanks for helping me with the kids names/nicknames! By the way, Alyssa was named in honor of the best Cam writer of the earth: Shattered Diamonds. And notice her nickname is Ham Bone and not Aly!**

**Maybe I'll be writing a sequel soon, but I'm not sure, cause writing demands time and this is a thing that I don't have anymore…**

**Anyway, this is getting too long and I don't wanna write a book here… Thanks everyone and see you sometime!**

**Tah-chan' yellow lily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha! It's not a new chapter... is just… advertisement. I posted the first chapter of the sequel of this story. It's named i'M Growing Up! Take a look and I hope you like it!**

**See ya!!**


End file.
